User talk:RA2/Archive 3
References Good work in adding the references to Tornado's page. I was about to do it myself but I noticed it was already done. I'm not really sure which other pages need referencing at the moment as I don't tend to add quotes from external websites. If you know any others, I'll be happy to add the references if you don't want to do them all. Christophee (talk) 18:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. The majority of quotes came from archived websites, so I wouldn't worry too much about it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Brainstorming Help Requested, again I had another idea for a themed replica battle, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for robots. The idea I have is to do a sort of Challenge Belt competition, Heroes vs. Villains. I'll have one robot based on a comic book or TV show hero, and pit it against a robot based on a villain. We'll start off with a classic pairing, The Bat vs The Joker. If The Bat loses, we bring in a new hero, and if The Joker loses, we bring in a new villain The problem is, I don't have a lot of ideas for hero and villain themed robots. Here's what I have: Heroes: *The Bat *Pika *Judge Shred *Rocky Bot-Boa *Six Million Dollar Mouse *Flipper *Sonic *Rocky-Bot-Boa *Zoro Villains: *Joker *Ming *Vader *Killdozer Like I said, that's nowhere near as many as I need, so if anyone comes up with any more robots, please share them with me. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bash Gordon, Bamm Bamm, Agent Orange, Excalibur, Brimhur, Gladiator, Kliptonite, Major Tom and Rosie the Riveter are possible heroes Hodaf the Bad, IG-88, Abaddon, either Black Widow, Cobra, Corporal Punishment, Golem, Leighviathan, Mr Punch, either Prometheus and Xenomorph are possible villains. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I know they aren't published Hero and Villain, but my friend has been making a game/book series with a hero called Obsidian and the "villain" is called Infinity, so maybe those two?? Llamaman201 (talk) 10:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Buzz and Sonic could be more heroes. ManUCrazy 12:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Falcon is another hero. And Zorro. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Supernova could be a hero as he looks like Superman, also Medusa 2000 and Medusa Oblongata could be villians Shayfan 18:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Chaos 2, Cassius 2 and Diotoir could be heros since all they did was flip the robot over and Razer and Velocirippa are villians - User Talk:Chocolatebunnyman Sorry man Sorry man! I wasn't aware you needed a certain edit number to post on those 'The Pits' pages. I'll keep editing. I tend to go for heat summaries. Is there anything you'd like me to do? Hogwild94 09:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Mythological tounament I'd also like to do a side event with Myth and Underworld themed robots. In this case I'd like Cerberus, Cronos, Zeus (italian version), Tartarus, Hell's Teeth and (if antweight robots are possible)Hades as the competitiors with 2 3-way melees, and the first eliminated from them is defeated. The 4 winners will then face in a melee final.Deadbotuliza 19:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that RA2 would devote a whole tournament to that, especially as he has an idea for a tournament already, but there is a good chance that he will do a four-way melee based on that idea as at least two other members of the wiki have suggested similar ones. Christophee (talk) 19:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::A bland idea that I've heard a million times before. Might do it at some point, like if I was really bored. Is Tartarus even a Myth? I thought it was a creamy white sauce that goes with fish and chips. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a guy in hell in Greek mythology. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:23, January 10, 2010 Just in case you were wondering, the sauce that goes with fish and chips is tartare sauce, not Tartarus Shayfan 18:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's sarcasm. You'll probably understand once your mainspace edits outnumber those of Talk. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i know i was joking. Shayfan 08:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tyranabot I wont argue about the badge, but please can you give me my edit back, as i worked hard on it, and have given something to this Wiki by doing it. Please can you accept my use of the word tie, as I am a football fanatic.Deadbotuliza 19:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Mayhem If you want, I can start the Extreme 1 Mayhems page, but only do a couple of fights. I, or others, can pick up on it later. Hogwild94 17:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent, feel free to do whatever you can. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Razer is the Best Ever HAHAHA! Are you sure it's wise to block this vandal for only three days? Only, to me, he shows no sign of contributing properly. CBFan (talk) 11:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree - and I think that IPs are indeed expendable. GutripperSpeak 11:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I could've sworn I typed "infinite" into the duration box. If not, that was certainty what I meant to do. Just to be sure, I've changed his block level to "infinte" again, can someone check the block log to confirm? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Says infinite now. ManUCrazy 18:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep forgetting to remember to log in... Hi Sonny, just to let you know, I've made a couple of edits in the past without being logged in. Here is the IP: 86.158.185.53 If possible, could you make those changes appear on my page? --Zoggy 17:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't know of any way to do that. If you do anything major when logged out, I'll remeber it was you, but do try to remember to log in, or tick the box that says "keep me logged in" RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Block For some reason, my Block power does not work on this particular IP address, the one who removed good information on the Frenzy page. Would you do it for me? IPs are expendable, so give him an infinite ban for breach of policy. TG (t ' 23:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Egyptian Themed Battle This is an idea I've been tossing around for a while, can anyone help me think of some? Here's what I have: *Tut Tut *Skarab *Scarab *Scarab *Tut's Revenge *Basenji *Crocodilitron (and every other robot based on a crocodile, but NOT alligators) *Hampantura (from battlebots) *Anubis (from battlebots) *Pyramidroid? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :You could have Dundee, Sobek, Cobra or VIPER 01. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Is it the cobra or the viper that people associate with Egypt? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe it's the Cobra. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 05:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You are correct, it is the cobra. Perhaps you could have Kater Killer or Kat 3, to represent the Egyptians worship of cats? TG (t ' 06:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably making this up, but I'm sure I saw somewhere there was a robot called Sphinx? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Robot Rebellion No, I just got it as a short screen clip from the Sir Killalot DVD video. Poor Snookums. Gotta give Snake Bite credit for trying to save him though. - Headbanger14 An idea for a Pokemon-themed tournament Here's something I've been thinking about for awhile, a tournament based on the 17 different types of Pokemon. I'd have up to 4 robots of each type battling in a qualifier. The winner of each qualifier goes onto the main competition to facethe robots that represent other "types." It'll be a lot of work, but I think I can pull it off. Right now I'm brainstorming ideas for robots to represent each type. Here's what I have so far. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to insert them. Strikethrough indicates a category where I have built all the robots I need to fill it up. :'Fire-''' Solar Flare, Disc-O-Inferno, Test Toaster One, Killerhurtz (because it has a Charmander figurine), :'Water-' Tsunami, W70, Lethal Swan, Snookums, Manta, Hydra, Crocodilotron, Hydrotech, Philipper :'Grass-' Psychosprout, Killer Carrot, Daisy Chopper, Little Sister, Daisy Cutter, Chiabot :'Electric-' Short Circuit, Lightning, Bolt from the Blue, Zap!, Pika 3 :'Flying-' Texas Tornado, Rosie the Riveter, Stealth, Robochicken (flightless birds count as flying types) 5452 :'Ground-' Gold Digger, Groundhog, Juggernot, (kind of looks like an earthmover), Shovelhead, The Hassocks Hog :'Fighting-' My Punch-Out! contestants, plus Center Punch, Jabber, Fighting Torque, Brawler, The Mouse :'Rock-' Hard, Rocky Bot-Boa, Golem, Obsidian, Bamm Bamm :'Poison-' Napalm, Red Virus, Agent Orange, Tetanus, Snake Bite, Purple Predator (purple is recognized as the colour of poison) :'Ice-' Mean Streak, Snowstorm, Frostbite, Iceberg (Battlebots Superheavyweight) :'Dragon -' Dragbot, Red Dragon, Tartarus, Chompalot :'Psychic-' Psychokiller, Knightmare, Disruptor, Project 2 Hex Em, The Wizard, Mauler (because of the spiral) :'Ghost-' Grim Reaper, Spirit of Scorpion, Gravedigger, Banshee, Imortalis, Gravedigger :'Dark-' Darkness, Darke Destroyer, Nightstalker, Niterider, Night Raider, Sater :'Steel-' Iron Awe, Steel Avenger, Twisted Metal, The Iron Mask, Steel Sandwich :'Bug-' Bee Capitiator, Litle Fly, Termite, Buzz, Invertabrat, The Spider, Rohog :'Normal-': Normal is hard to define, so I've decided to classify "normal" as the robots with the most generic names possible. Blade, Spike, Flipper, Chopper, Crusher, Pinser :Normal and Bug appear to be missing. '''Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Helloher. I had all my ideas written down on a pad, which I didn't have with me, but now I do. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds pretty cool to me. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys. I was hoping for 4 robots of each type, you can see that I have only 3 in some, and an iffy 4th in others. If you have any ideas, anything at all I might have missed, please feel free to share. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) What about Spitfire as a flying type? Rammingpeed (talk) :Or The Kraken for Water?SquirrelMonkey (talk) 11:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) IS it just me or is it am having a request on my favourite robots?--Thedarklightingfan 12:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC)--Thedarklightingfan 12:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :What? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi guys, I'm back. Why is Fire crossed out? I also think there are some obvious ones you've overlooked *'Fire'storm for Fire *Stinger and Spawn of Scutter/Spawn Again for Poison *Chaos 2, Panic Attack, Wild Thing/Demon and Cerberus for Dark *Crushtacean, S3 and Thermidor 2 for Water *Various forms of Steg for Grass *Panzer Mk 4 for Steel *'Tornado', Gravity or Typhoon for Flying *Razer for either Steel or Normal *Rocky-Bot-Boa and Bulldog Breed (fight in the dog remark) for Fighting TG (t ' 06:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Also, since a Hydra is a lizzard with 5 snake heads, it would be better suited to poison than water. 'TG (t ' 06:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hydra's have been known to be in water aswell. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh dear, I've overlooked the DSL thing. My bad, I see the reason now. I'll leave the list up in case there's one on it that could be used, like a version of Chaos, Firestorm or Panic Attack from earlier series. 'TG (t ' 06:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, "Hydra" is Greek for "water," that was the decidingfactor in where to put it. Also, I've crossed out the "fire" category because I've decided on and built all the fire-type robots I need. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Dragbot is based on a dragon. I think it is based more on a drag racer, unless I'm very much mistaken. --'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 17:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've no idea myself; I might keep it in anyways though, just so that I have 4. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Black Hole for Dark? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) There is a move type called "???" for the move curse, should this be included?--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 11:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Temp Ban suggested. Thedarklighningfan, or whatever he is called, has been acting stupidly on talk pages. First, he posted here saying I should get a girlfriend. Then he did again, on Christophee's archive, but he signed himself as rammingspeed. Then he posted something else, again signing as rammingspeed. I reccomend a temporary block to show him it isn't acceptable. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) 1 The Master is not related to robot wars? It was one of the best robots created and it can be seen in Series 1 Heat D, where it won to Thor, it competed in robot wars and battlebots. dont delete, contribute to articles created by other users. This Wiki is for the TV show Robot Wars. All that matters to us is the competitors in that show. A 30-second clip of an exhibition battle doesn't count as actually being in Robot Wars. If you create a "The Master" article again, I will block you. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Printscreening Sorry to bother you, but how do you printscreen pictures from youtube videos? Rammingspeed (talk) :You pause the video at the point you want, press the Print Screen (PrtSc) button on your keyboard, paste the image into Paint (or something similar), crop the image to get rid of everything apart from the battle image, save as a .jpg file and upload. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I've tried, but it isn't working. On my keyboard, prt sc is in a small rectangular box underneath on the home button (underneath the word "home"). Is because I use vista it isn't working, or...? Rammingspeed (talk) It's the same on my laptop; there should be another button on your keyboard that has a similar box with either "fn" or "function" written inside. Hold that down when you press print screen. Jamasis 19:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, done that. How do you crop images? Before you ask, yes, I'm a complete novice.Rammingspeed (talk) :On paint, click image, and click crop. Crop the part you want to separate from the youtube screen, and paste it onto a new file. Expand it so that there are no white extras. I have had that problem (Relating to the white extra) in the past (Pages with a white extra will be deleted), but I have learnt from it, and have uploaded plenty of images using paint.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I've clicked on image, but there's no crop option (probably because I use Vista).Rammingspeed (talk) :On Vista'd paint, and the other versions of paint, there's a button with a dotted rectangle on it which says "Select" if you hover the mouse over it. Use that to select the part is the image you want. ManUCrazy (talk) 20:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't find a expanding option for the picture, how do I do that on Vista?Rammingspeed (talk) :You can deccrease the white space, but you need to select the pic, if you want to expand it.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Short of work I'm a bit short of things to do on this wiki? Apart from finishing off the Series 3 reviews, what else can I do? --Hogwild94 12:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :You could help with the Second Wars. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Project Pun and Project DYK are two that are simple to achieve if you want something to do. TG (t ' 12:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) New Idea I've got an idea: An international minor meltdown. We could have Bigger Brother, Crushtacean, Tyranabot, Pika, a Dutch Team with a young member, and a German team. We could have that as a side event to the Pokemon competition should it be done.--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 08:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thats a great idea, actually. TG (t ' 08:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Help wanted Hi RA2, Iwas wondering if you could show me how to make my own boxes.(eg this user loves ________) RoboFan 19:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Minibots you emailed me about minibots and we will do them on 1 page but if we did them all individually then combine them User talk:Chocolatebunnyman :If we did them all individually, then when it came time to combine them, someone (meaning me) would have to clean up all the now-orphaned pages. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Mesmer 2 Recently, I've been trying to expand the Mesmer 2 article as much as possible, and I don't think it should still be a stub, considering articles such as Buzzant and Anty Geddon are not. Sorry to bother you.--Rammingspeed 15:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :You're allowed to remove "stub" tag yourself if you feel the page has been specifically expanded. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. I'll remove it now.--Rammingspeed 16:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Spambot 70.44.234.206 Appears to be a spambot. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. It was similar to the spam of the previous anon you blocked. Anons are transferrable, so a long ban should be given.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 17:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::121.205.89.153 appears to be one too. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Picture Where did you get the pics of the dutch bots from?--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I found the videos. Do some searching you'll find them RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Are they on Youtube or the Dutch forums? I would like to know.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 15:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Dutch forums, but they're having some technical issues at the moment. It's a white elephant anyways; the downloads take 9 hours, and the entire series requires 24 gigs of memory on your hard drive. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've looked on the Robot games forum, on the section about the videos, but I've not found them. Also, I have another great idea. Why don't you upload the fights onto your youtube channel?--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I haven't uploaded them because they're in ISO format, a format not supported by youtube. I've found a mirror to a torrent of the files, which I'll post on the Community Portal. I haven't gotten it to work, but you're free to try. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thank you very much, RA2. Unfortunately, I cannot download them :(. Sorry about that. But thank you for your recent edits and pictures from RW: The Dutch battles 1. You are a hero to this wiki.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I've a question RA2, you could reupload the videos of the dutch series. I badly want to see that and both links in the Community portal page doesn't work. You'll be my hero if you do this! :It wasn't me who uploaded them. THe best I can do is to send you the files themselves, but they're around 21 gigs in size. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks maybe could put up in a torrent file or send me via e-mail! you'll be great! Thanks! ::It's no good, they're too big to be sent. You'd be best off contacting the guys on the Dutch Robot Games forum, dutchrobotgames.nl RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) It could be splitted or put up in a .torrent file; anyway who's the guys on Dutch Forum? I gave you the URL, the topic is "DVD's van de eerste 2 nederlandse wars". Please try to handle this on your own, I really have nothing else I can do for you. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't realise. I'll behave. RoboFan 02:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : As long as you know now, it's cool. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Do I need 500 edits to do redone series 4 and the forums? RoboFan 18:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :You can post in any of the topics of "The Pits" but you need the 500 edits for all topics in the "Arena" forum. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) And also, that red hyperlink on my talk page, is it for me to put my stuff on? RoboFan 19:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, Robofan--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 19:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! RoboFan 20:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ' Sorry' RA2 when you delete 2 pages don't make it the Annihiltor User:Chocolatebunnyman US Series Why have the US Series videos which helped me and ManUCrazy create so many articles, disappeared from youtube? I've not commented on Youtube lately, so want to know what caused this.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea. Sorry. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I just searched and it looks like Cdnumber1fan's account is closed. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::What does it mean that an account is closed?--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 19:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It means that the person's videos become unavailable. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Headbanger14 was commenting on this before. See Talk:Extreme Warriors, Season 1. TG (t ' 20:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Y RA2? Just out of interest, why do you call yourself RA2? RoboFan 07:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :The PC game Robot Arena 2, of course. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. RoboFan 08:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Request Please could you do panic attack gold vs vader please? RoboFan 11:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) questions I am really thankful for the fact that your amazing replicas introduced me to Robot Wars wiki. I'm sorry I am a bit impatient, but when will the RWW Tourney start?--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 15:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Aw shucks, I'm flattered. And I am sorry too, but it's out of my hands; I'm waiting to receive replicas from other people who said they'd build them. If worse comes to worst, I'll roll out my Pokemon tournament early to buy us some time, One way or another you'll get your fix soon ;). RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you done the finishing touches to my Splinter robot? I didn't hear back from you after I sent you my final version. Christophee (talk) 19:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::All that remains is skinning. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I assume you're going to do that for me because I don't know how. When I tested the robot, it would get destroyed in a matter of seconds with no armour, despite what you said about bypassing the armour section giving you strong and light armour. Is that just my game being stupid or is there something wrong with the robot? Christophee (talk) 19:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nothing is invincible. I assume you tested it against DSL AI, which are much more brutal than anything you'll encounter in our tourney. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okey doke. Thanks for helping me so much to build the robot. I look forward to seeing it in battle. Christophee (talk) 19:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Public speaking Hey, I just wanted to thank you for your help on my speech. I managed to win my regional final today, so thanks for your critiquing. TG (t ' 02:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, congratulations! I assume there's a "next level" so good luck with that too. Cheers. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks. The state finals are in July, so I'll be preparing sooner or later. Part of the competition was an impromptu speech, and we had 4 minutes to write on "Pioneers of our time". I wasn't finished, but as I walked up, my thoughts went to Hypno-Disc and Robot Wars! Hilarious, but it worked, and I ended up scoring well. So thanks again, and thanks Robot Wars Wiki in general! Haha. 'TG (t ' 10:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Mistake I've made the mistake of accidently putting Series 3 Heat L info onto Heat J. Is there any way you can move it to Heat L?